


A Miscalculation

by HDLynn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, Paz is a big blue di'kut, Some Cursing, domestic chaos, you cant leave that mando alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25255069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HDLynn/pseuds/HDLynn
Summary: When you come back from a quick trip to the market you find out that your riduur managed to get himself stuck in an amusing situation.
Relationships: Paz Vizsla/Reader, Paz Vizsla/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	A Miscalculation

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Prompts for this drabble:
> 
> Prompt(s): From @anxiety-riddled-mando “Random #33 for Paz-bear? >:D”  
> #33 “Welcome back. Now fucking help me.”
> 
> AND @princessbatears “Hi! Could I please have Paz with Random #3 “Did you seriously just get your foot stuck in a toilet?” “Maybe.” and #36. “That was kind of hot”? 😘”

When you had popped out of the _Yellow Chaser_ to get some supplies the day was quiet and nice on this remote little planet you and Paz had landed on. Your list wasn’t long, food, a new filter for the water filtration system, and more plasma cartridges for both of your blasters.

You had been gone maybe an hour tops but it still had been nice to slip the helmet off when the ship’s loading door fully closed.

“Welcome back, cyare. Now fucking help me,” Paz yelled. His voice echoing through the hold but your riduur was nowhere in sight.

Setting down the supplies and your helmet on the small kitchenette counter you went further back into the ship and to the refresher where you were pretty sure he was located.

“Paz?”

You were confronted by an odd sight you could only shake your head at.

Namely your riduur with one foot that appeared to be stuck in the toilet.  
  
“Did you seriously get your foot stuck in the toilet?” you ask, flabergast. “Paz, I was only gone an hour.”

“I was fixing the vent fan, it wasn’t pulling the condensation correctly,” Paz said defensively and motioned to the array of tools he had laid out on the tiny sink counter.

You couldn’t help but snicker, “So you decided that standing on a smooth metal toilet edge was a good idea hmm?”

“It seemed like it at the time? And I did get the vent fixed.”

You leaned against the doorway and crossed your arms, bemusement rolling off you as you tried to not just bust out laughing at him.

“Are you going to help me or not ner cyare?” Paz asked, sounding slightly distressed.

You tapped a finger to your chin, “Well, of course… I’m just debating if Din is going to believe me or if I should take a holo.”

His eyes narrowed at you, “You wouldn’t.”

Pushing off the doorway you went to help your distressed riduur, “No, I wouldn’t. But you have to admit this is really funny.”

Paz just grumbled in reply while you inspected the issue.

“Here, I think it’s just the angle your boot is in. Turn your leg,” you pressed against Paz’s muscled thigh to indicate the direction he should pivot.

Once you had him in place you had him give a tug and his foot popped out.

“Smart,” he mused, the glint in his eyes familiar.

“Nope, not happening.”

“But that was kind of hot, you know how I get when you get all clever on me.”

“You had your foot in the damn toilet, Vizsla. And no, I’m _not_ joining you in the shower either. Check back in when you’re clean,” you tossed over your shoulder with a grin.

~*~*~

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> Riduur - Spouse  
> Ner cyare - my beloved  
> cyare'ika - darling/sweetheart


End file.
